


To Be Loved By: Gladio

by CyanideCherub



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, reader - Freeform, to be loved by gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/pseuds/CyanideCherub
Summary: What does it mean to be loved by Gladiolus Amicitia?Second ficlet in a series I'm doing.





	To Be Loved By: Gladio

Being loved by Gladiolus Amicitia is a delicate and sweet process. Despite his stature, solid demeanour and title as Shield to the Future king. He loves you with unyielding devotion and endless platitudes and honey soaked touches. Gladio is man caught between two worlds. He's an symbol, an idol. His name and his role represent a strength like no other. The name Amicitia invokes honour, respect and if you're on the wrong side of it, fear. Gladiolus is _yours_ , it sounds sweet and dear from you lips. An incantation dripping with reverence, no one calls to him quite like you. _Gladio_ , _Gladdy_ will garner you a wanting sigh and swift pockets of affection. In the grand halls of the Citadel he commands obedience and service from everyone. House Caelum is a proud one and he won't have anyone besmirching it. He wears his title and uniform with pride. But that won't stop him from cracking on occasion to grace you with a pining look, a soft kiss and a pat on the rear end to keep him going until home time. Being shield to the future king is hard work, being friends with him is harder at times. Though you remind him a shield can't choose, he is all encompassing, he protects all of the King with all of him. Noctis can be bratty and a little sour faced when Gladio holds him back for being late but it's all about balance, it makes him privy to all of the things that bring the Prince joy. Including Gladio himself with his hearty laugh, wicked tongue and wry humour. He reminds you how much he loves you with a defeated growl and a engulfing hug, you balance him and keep him sane.

There are times when one world bleeds into the other. Regal Gladio with his blue blood and house cast in gold can overwhelm anyone. The meetings and talk of war, the encroachment of the Empire and loss of colonies and states. All the while keeping face and staying steadfast to the house and the throne. It makes you feared of the outside world and it's horrors. It makes Gladio frustrated and bitter of all the pointless talk. It's sullen silences as he comes home after a rough day. Ten kilometre runs in the dark to burn off energy. Boxing matches with an invisible enemy until he wears himself to sleep. It's being up for days at a time and shadowing his Father because he takes every responsibility serious and the King comes first and he always will, and that hurts. It's consoling Iris because he snapped at her again for coming to the Palace and playing nice with Noct on official time. It's loving her like she was your own because she's just a girl and she didn't mean to upset anyone, she just doesn't know how to convey her feelings and he should know better being her older brother. It's spending time with Clarus, making him tea and letting him vent for the day the best he can. Letting him laugh about you humouring a boring old man and his silly trifles. It's making sure he spends some time with his Daughter because she always feels like she's not good enough for her Dad, that her existence is an embarrassment too him. It's too many Glaive's and Guards watching your every move, your consorting with House Amicitia and Clarus won't let anyone bother you. Even on your way to work. At least you get to know their names and who their families are. You find the Glaive's are more charming and friendly than the Guard.

While the world glittering in gold, and power and politics is very intrusive, for Gladio, you are his lighthouse to normality. Where he can truly let down his hair. He can talk literature and poetry and philosophy for days. Running his hands through his hair as the thoughts form in his mind and excitedly tells you about what he just finished reading. He can take you out for meals, looking ruggedly handsome and alarmingly polite, you sometimes forget his from a royal house and manners were drilled into him from a young age. Morning hikes to the top of the wall and you walk around side by side, skin fleeting with sizzling touches as you greet the guards at the top who've been guarding since last night and are highly amused to see the heir to Clarus playing house at this time of of day. Lounging in garden of his estate, sneaking kisses and not so subtle hints as his large hands graze the tops of your thighs. Parting quickly as Iris bounds across the lawn with flower crowns and a pitcher of lemonade. Evenings at Noctis' apartments because he promised Ignis he'd help babysit the Prince and his friend. Which you don't mind one iota, it's fun to see him so relaxed. Even their bickering is fun to listen too. You notice how much he can't refuse Ignis' pleas and you need to ask him how he does it. Taking Iris shopping and watching how soft his eyes get around her _PLEASE Gladdy I_ _ **NEED**_ _this purse, it's so cute!_ How he can't refuse her either and you need to ask her how she does it. Watching his eyes flit to yours across the table when his Father discusses how he courted Gladio and Iris' mother. A curl of smile on both their faces and you can see where Gladio gets his looks from. Laughing in horror and amazement when he picks you up from work in full biker leather, hair scrapped back from his head and he asks 'Hey Babe, would ya like a ride?' With a wink and a smirk. Your co-workers went weak at the knees for that one, especially your old boss who when home to tell her husband to dig out his biker leathers. He loves to flirt with you. Especially in front of others, which gets wolf whistles from Prompto and fake sick from Noctis. But when you're alone there is a tenderness to Gladiolus that you couldn't describe to anyone else. The way he holds you, sneaks supple kisses and runs his hands along you neck. The way amber eyes set in gold follow you when you talk animatedly about what Iris did earlier in the day and the fact his Dad sent you flowers to work as a thank you for babysitting her.

_Marry me._ He would say to you out of the blue. Usually when your curled up naked in his arms. You'd laugh nervously. He'd repeat it. He was serious. And he would ask you after every time you'd make love. You'd pass him off, telling him to take it easy but knowing you'll say yes. Each time he'd touch you, kiss you or take you in his arms and bury himself into you, you know you wouldn't be able to resist much longer. It was his way of admitting his love. _A shield is about balance. You're the balance I need to protect everyone._ Six forsake his way with words as he'd kiss them into your skin. He won't have your self hatred and lack of confidence. Gladio knows your worth. It's why he loves you and can't help himself fractionally around you. It's why when the light fades and the night blooms, your in his arms and in his heart. It's why when you visit him at the Citadel he forgets himself for a moment, shirks his title and is content by just being yours. It's why his heart chose you, and his family adores having you in their home and their lives. Iris idolises you and Clarus feels sad when you're not pottering around in the lounge on his way back from a long day with Regis.

Being loved by Gladiolus is being loved by a man who knows himself. He's confident, fierce and loyal to his country and his liege. His country has his body and his soul, but you have his heart and no one else on Eos can have that.


End file.
